Phy draft chapter part 1
Premonition Robin and Chrom swiftly swept through Valadir in three turns with Robin dealing the final blow to his father. Prologue Robin then woke up to the faces of Chrom and Lissa and their steward/butler Frederick. Frederick was skeptical of Robin who claimed to not remember his own name. Bandits where attacking the Southtown causing the four to rush to the village’s aid. Robin and Chrom worked together to deal with the first thug while Robin then proceeded to get a critical hit on the second. While Frederick cleared gravel from the road, his lord Chrom got hit by Wind. Chrom then destroyed the mage in return. Chrom then dealt with a Myrmidon while getting a pathetic level up of Skill and Speed. After clearing some more gravel, Frederick and Robin swiftly put the bandit Garrick in his place (with Robin getting another critical hit). Robin also leveled up after the not very fierce battle by gaining everything except Def and Res. The town was saved and the wise Frederick realized that the bandits were from Plegia. They believed that it would be best to return home with Robin joining the Shepard’s in the process. Chapter 1 Night had fallen and bad monsters appeared with Lissa being saved by a stranger. The Risen attacked the group in a large number, but the four were aided by the archest of archers, Virion…and to an extent Sully. Robin leveled up again this time only gaining Def and Res while Lissa got bombarded by arrows. In turn, Virion slayed the Risen archer while Lissa leveled up greatly. The Risen chief was threatened by Virion’s presence as he ignored the open and wounded Lissa to target the archer. But not even the Risen chief could withstand Virion’s greatness as he too fell as the archer leveled up. After the aftermath of the battle, Virion and Sully were nowhere to be seen as Chrom thanked Marth. Marth ran away after giving a cryptic warning and the group continued onto home. After picking on Frederick and meeting the other shepherds, they decided to head to Regna Ferox. Chapter 2 Their journey was halted by Risen blocking the north road. Frederick focused clearing more dangerous gravel while Stahl, Robin, and Virion focused on the immediate threats. Meanwhile, Miriel and Vaike tag teamed the Risen guarding the bridge while Lissa provided support healing the defenseless mage. Stahl and Robin proceeded to deal with the threats on the opposing side of the river with Sully and Frederick backing them up (Frederick went as far as to proceed with extra training…again). Miriel and Stahl proceeded to level up with Stahl stealing an iron lance in the process. Sully managed to deal with the last Risen while leaving the Risen Chief to be dealt with Vaike and Miriel. Miriel decided that the fighting was pointless as she Critical hit the Risen to death and leveled up in the process. After the battle, the group pressed forward while Stahl and Sully stopped to discuss becoming like the legendary knights Cain and Abel. Stahl however focused more on the fact that he stole a weapon instead. Chapter 3 While treading through the snow fields toward the border, the Shepard’s were attacked by the border patrol. Chrom especially almost died but was saved by Sumia at the last second. Sully decided to sit out of this battle while Chrom met up with Kellam…some unimportant guy. Together, Chrom and Kellam worked on dealing with the foes to the left while Robin and Stahl provided back up. Vaike and Virion dealt with the forces to the right with Frederick and Lissa chilling in the center of the map. Robin also leveled up and despite Def being his weakest growth; it was his second highest stat. Virion later swooped in to save a threatened Lissa while Frederick was off duty to do some extra training. With Lissa under attacked and in the middle of the battle, Stahl and Robin were badly injured while Chrom and Sumia both leveled up defending them. Frederick also had his first battle against a knight, who was easily doubled. Sumia also found a glass lance, which she decided to show Chrom later. Miriel and Vaike started the assault against Raimi. Despite barely dealing any damage, Frederick and Virion stepped in with Freddy saying his catchphrase, “Pick a god and pray” thus rendering Raimi unconscious and ending the battle. Raimi woke up later and realized her mistake and personally led the Shepherds to the Khan. On the way there, Miriel was irritated by Vaike’s training so they had a conversation about instincts. Chapter 4 Flavia, one of the Khans, needed the Shepherds to win a battle to get full control over the Regna army. Chrom agreed and to the group’s surprise he had to fight Marth. With Sumia, Lissa, Robin, Frederick, and Vaike at his side, Chrom prepared for battle and was shocked after seeing the same sword. At the first move of the battle…was Frederick clearing some gravel off from the arena’s floor. On the other side, Chrom and Vaike fought bravely while Sumia and Robin did as well. Lissa watched from the middle. Vaike took heavy damage but brought down both opposing knights while Robin dealt with the evil mage from the top left corner. Chrom, Robin, and Frederick manage to level up after dealing with the last foe until only Marth remained. Lissa too leveled up upon healing Robin. And too celebrate his first level up, Frederick cleared more gravel. Sumia managed to get the final blow and leveled up as well. Upon winning, they were rewarded an army as well as the amazing Lon “Mustang” Qu. The group returned to the capital to learn that Mirabelle had been kidnapped. Not feeling too concerned, Frederick and Robin trained together while Robin borrowed reading materials from Sumia. So the Shepherds decided to take a break so Robin could finish reading his story before rescuing Mirabelle.